The True Insane
by Antag-kun
Summary: There are more Insane people in this world than Esdese and Tatsumi is one of them. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Kill the Soldiers (Part 1)

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_I'm back and with another story._**

**_Hope you like this._**

**_In this Tatsumi is very OOC and is alot stronger, smarter and a lot more childish?_**

**_I might be a little crazy for writing this._**

**_Rated M just in case._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kill the Soldiers**

* * *

A loud roar could be heard in the distance.

A teenager turned around in the direction that the sound came from.

The boy smiled as he started walking in the direction the sound had come from.

The boy skipped along a bloody path smiling.

The loud roar sounded again.

It could now be distinguish for a Ultra-class beast roar.

one sound the boar hears often.

But this roar was for one who was going to be victorious.

The teenager hated the sound of victory.

"That sound should belong to me and me alone," the teenager mumbled to himself.

The teenager had brown hair and wore black clothing.

The clothing had splatters of red on it.

They were also in tatters and seemed to not have been changed in some time.

The roar was now getting louder.

Now multiple men were running in the opposite direction.

One of the men bumped into the boy and looked up terrified.

He saw the boy and got up and yelled, "What are you doing here boy, don't you know that if you hear a loud roar you run away from it?'

The boy just smiled with his eyes closed, but slightly open.

"What's with you boy?" the solider cried. "You and I must get out of here!"

The boy's smiled faded from his face and his expression darkened.

The Solider took a step back from the boy, but then fell to the ground.

The boy walked away from the solider on the ground.

That solider was now dead.

Just a body and a head.

No limbs and no heart. Just a hole that needed something in it.

Blood spilled everywhere.

And now other soldiers seeing the dismantled body, vomiting before running of again.

The boy still walking towards the loud roaring sound.

As the boy came closer to the roar, he came to a large open space.

In the middle of the open area was a large danger beast.

Big enough to be a Ultra-class beast.

It had fur and pitch black so it would be hard to see in the dark, the moon the only source of light that could be used.

"Ah, its you again!" The teenager boy said.

The danger beast looked at him.

It started shivering in fear while taking steps back.

The boy then walked closer to the beast, picking up a battle axe than was in a dead solider's hand.

He started swinging it round and a small tornado blowing the dead bodies that were in the way, flying along with other weapons.

The danger beast backed off back into the trees and seemed to disappear.

The boy started laughing and then said as he brought the battle axe over his head, "Think you can hide from me, Today you die!"

He brought the axe down and created a gust of wind in one direction which blew away trees and revealed the monster, while also creating a crater in the ground which sprung a leak of water.

The monster got startled and started to panic.

The boy then dropped the axe and jumped towards the danger beasts.

As he came into contact with the danger beast, a hole appeared where the boy had gone through.

The danger beast fell to the ground and some of the soldiers cheered for him.

As he went to go back the way he came a Soldier who looked ore important than the rest walked up in front of the boy.

The boy just smiled childishly and said, "Hello, what would you like from me?"

The soldier just looked at the boy surprised. He then coughed to regain his composure and asked, "Boy, what is your name?"

The boy just looked at him a said still smiling, "Tatsumi, why?"

The soldier then yelled, "Tatsumi, you are now under arrest for the murder of an imperial soldier, if you do not cooperate with us, you will have to face every soldier here!"

Tatsumi looked around, childishly as if he was playing a game.

"Well, OK. I doubt I could take on this many people," Tatsumi said.

* * *

**At the Capital**

The prime minister honest is sitting down eating with Budo.

"So Budo, did you know we captured a valuable asset to the imperial army today?" Honest asked.

"No I did not," Budo said. "So why is this person so valuable,"

"He killed a ultra class danger beast with just his foot and a few axe tricks," Honest replied.

"WHAT, HOW CAN YOU BRING SOMEONE THAT POWERFUL INTO THE ROYAL PALACE PRISON AND HOW DID YOU CAPTURE HIM ANYWAY?!" Budo yelled slamming his hands down on the table causing the food the jump up as if it were startled.

"He surrendered to us and the reason we want hi is because of this," Honest said as he put the battle axe that Tatsumi had used.

The axe looked like a normal imperial standard battle axe except it had a symbol on the blade **(A/N: I'm sorry if that's not what it is called, its just the first thing that it could be called that came into my head). **

"I want you to get him to reveal what he has done to this and what it can do, if you can't we will execute him in 3 days. After all, we can't have someone that powerful running around and maybe become a problem to the empire, now can we?" Honest said with a smirk and scoffing down a large piece of meat.

* * *

Budo was now walking down to the dungeon/torture chamber which Tatsumi was being held.

As he walked into the cell he saw Tatsumi being held in chains from the arms and legs and a blindfold over his eyes, but Tatsumi was still smiling.

He also had cuts all over his body which looked like he had been whipped multiple times.

he then looked around and saw the supposed torture and sadistic wardens on the ground crying as if the had just seen a ghost.

"So, what happened to these guys who are crying on the floor boy?" Budo asked the blindfolded Tatsumi.

Tatsumi just looked up even though he was blindfolded and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, they just asked some questions so I explained the answer in great detail," Tatsumi said which chuckling.

"Well I am to ask you a question and if you do not answer you shall be executed in 3 days time, so will you cooperate?" Budo asked.

"Well ok, but depends on the question," Tatsumi answered.

"Ok, on that battle axe you used in the battle against that ultra class danger beast, you put a strange symbol on the blade, what is that symbol? What does it do and what do we have to do to get that ability?" BUdo asked really quickly.

Tatsumi just smiled and said cheekily, "Sorry,but that's classified."

Budo just looked at Tatsumi as if he was crazy.

"Come on boy, don't be silly, if you give us this information you could be saved from execution, don't act like a child now! Does death not scare you?!" Budo yelled trying to get Tatsumi to cooperate.

Tatsumi just laughed and said, "Sorry, but death does not scare me as I bet you I will get out of execution day and besides, why should the great general Budo be worried about one child's ranting, even though you have slain more people than that up and coming general, lets just get to the execution,"

Budo just stared at Tatsumi as if he had seen someone who may be more crazy than anyone who he has seen or will see.

Budo then muttered to himself, "I can now see why those men were on the ground crying, he is one scary villain,"

* * *

(3 days later)

Inside a Colosseum, just outside of the royal palace Tatsumi was being hung on a cross with his hands and legs tied to it, but with no blindfold on.

Budo was nowhere to be seen and the only people there were the rich of the capital and normal soldiers.

A soldier started speaking, "Tatsumi, you are sentenced to death for not cooperating with the empire, do you have and last words?"

Tatsumi just smiled and said, "DIE!"

Tatsumi then let out a large roar and a huge gust of wind started forming.

Before anyone knew it, a bunch of danger beasts came out of nowhere and started devouring soldiers and bystanders alike.

Soon after that, Tatsumi was now out of his restraints with the battle axe that he had used just days before.

Budo heard the commotion from where he sitting trying to get rid of the thought of Tatsumi.

He was now running towards the Colosseum.

As he entered the Colosseum he just saw Tatsumi laughing as blood rained down from the danger beats eating the flesh of those they had killed.

And piles of dismantled bodies were on the ground, making the ground fill with blood.

Tatsumi then saw Budo and then smiled cheeckily and said, "I told you I would escape death,"

Tatsumi then threw the axe at Budo who caught it without much trouble, but when he looked up after having thrown the axe away, Tatsumi was already gone as well as some of the bigger danger beasts. Only the harmless danger beasts remained which just ate the scraps of flesh left behind from the battle.

Soldiers started pouring into the Colosseum and some of them vomited at the site.

Budo then left the Colosseum while picking up the battle axe to inspect it.

The symbol had dissipated from it as if it was never there.

He carried it with him as he headed for the royal Palace and mumbled to himself, "Now the Prime minister will have to start hunting this guy down, lets hope that Esdese **(A/N: or Esdeath if you prefer) **can handle this if she ever has to hunt him down,"

* * *

**In the forest somewhere near the capital**

Tatsumi rode a black panther type danger beast to a river where he got off the danger beast and started washing the blood of himself.

"I should try and hide for a bit, I hear the south was just exterminated by that new general so no-one should bother looking for me there," Tatsumi said to himself.

He started laughing cheekily as if he just won a game.

He mounted one of the flying type danger beasts that had followed him and they took off heading south.

* * *

_**Hi guys.**_

_**Hope you liked this.**_

_**This is probably the last chapter i can post for a while due to block testing coming up and all the assignments I need to do.**_

_**So I hope I can write as soon as the holidays start. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this and see you in the next chapter.**_


	2. Kill the Soldiers (Part 2)

_**Hi guys**_

_**I'm back, Hope you all liked the first chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga kill or any of the characters**_

_**Here's another chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kill the soldiers (Part 2)**

* * *

As Tatsumi rode on the back of the Winged Danger Beast far south.

He was resting with his eyes closed, but still sitting up straight.

He then opened his eyes and started to stand up.

He smiled as he looked down.

"Well, Lets get rid of all this ice now shall we?" Tatsumi said to himself before jumping down from the winged danger beast.

The Danger beast had been flying at a height that would kill normal humans if they fell off, but thankfully he was not a normal human.

Tatsumi was now sky diving. His velocity increasing as he made his way to the ground.

He was diving head first, but just as he was about to hit the ground he did a full switch with this feet now being the first thing that would hit the ground.

As he was about to crash into the ground a gust of wind blew him up slightly, almost bringing him to a complete stop before he hit the ground.

He then stood up and looked around him.

"Ah, I know how to get rid of ice," He said to himself while smacking an open fist into his palm.

He then:

Tatsumi then smiled to himself and started walking towards the nearby village.

* * *

The Capital's Throne room

Esdese was now kneeling in front of the young emperor.

The Prime Minister Honest was right next to him smiling while eating a large portion of cooked meat.

"I am back from the execution of the southern tribes," Esdese said as she looked up at emperor.

"Well done general Esdese, As usual your reward will go to your troops," the emperor said.

"Thank you your highness," Esdese replied as she got up and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

Esdese and Honest were now sitting down at a table where the prime minister was eating to his hearts content.

"So Honest, I heard one of prisoners escaped execution, is that true?" Esdese asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Honest just sighed and said, "yes, someone did escape from execution and he also got past Budo unfortunately,"

"Hmm, I would like to see this escapee, if he was able to beat budo and escape," Esdese said.

"Just so you know he did not beat budo he just distracted him for long enough to escape, but yes, we actually would like to have you go find him, but unfortunately we have another problem that you need to take care of, " Honest replied while stuffing his face.

Esdese just looked at honest with a disappointed face.

"The northern tribes have been gaining a lot of military power and we have reasons to believe that they could be planning an attack against the empire. I want you to go to the northern tribes and set an example," Honest said with a smug grin on his face.

Esdese's face lit up as soon as she heard that he wanted her to set an example.

She automatically stood up and started walking out the door.

"Don't worry, they'll learn why they should not stand up against the empire," Esdese said happily.

* * *

A village somewhere in the south

Tatsumi was now on the outskirts of a village.

He did not try to enter the village as camp fires were lighting up the night sky.

Music played loudly as well.

As Tatsumi entered a gap between two small tents he peeked out to see empire soldiers singing and dancing.

Some were messing fooling around with the prisoners that they seemed to have captured.

Tatsumi then backed up out of the tents and back into the surrounding trees which were still thawing out from the ice.

Luckily one of the soldiers who was waking outside of the camp seemed to be drunk.

Tatsumi then snuck behind the soldier and with one fluent motion, snapped the soldier's neck.

Thankfully the music was so loud that the sound of the neck snapping was not heard by anyone.

Tatsumi then started dragging the body further away from the village before disappearing in darkness.

After a few minutes, Tatsumi starts to come out of the darkness with the soldier uniform on and bits off blood on his face.

Tatsumi then wiped the blood of his face and started happily walking into the camp.

As Tatsumi entered the camp he just started dancing with all the other soldiers.

After a few minutes of dancing all the soldiers were joining in. Dancing while drunk and still drinking and spilling their drinks.

As everyone started dancing Tatsumi began to sing and so did all the soldiers.

Tatsumi then began to dance around all the soldiers.

As they soldiers kept on singing and dancing one by one soldiers started to drop to the ground.

One soldier who was very drunk and had stayed out of the dancing began to walk up to one of the soldiers that had dropped to the ground.

As he looked down on this soldier he put his index finger and middle finger on the soldiers neck.

His eyes then widened as he stumbled back onto his ass.

"H-h-h-h-he's dead?!" the soldier stuttered.

As he looked up he saw everyone on the ground blood running along the ground connecting with other soldier's blood puddles.

The now scared, but still drunk soldier started crawling backwards before he hit something behind him.

The soldier was now shivering as he turned around.

Once he had fully turned his head around he say a figure standing there.

The figure bent down to reveal Tatsumi.

"Run," Was the one word Tatsumi whispered to the soldier with a demonic smile on his face.

The soldier didn't need to be told twice as he started running into the forest towards the forest.

"Well, they are going to find out anyway, so why not sooner," Tatsumi said to himself. "Well, time to get to work,"

* * *

(a few days later)

The young emperor were now eating in a room with just a table in it.

"So Esdese is on her way to the northern tribes to teach them an example?" the emperor asked honest.

"Yes and knowing her she will be fine an will probably be back before we expect it," Honest said while eating a large piece of meat.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and the soldier who had run from the south came into the room panting from the running.

"Sorry to disturb you sire, but I have just come back from the southern area to report to you that everyone, but me has died," The soldier said panting while kneeling to show respect for the young emperor.

"What?! how can everyone, but you a lowly soldier die? The poisonous insects should not have been able to wipe out all of you!" Honest got up and started yelling at the soldier who was now shaking.

"No sir, it was a demon, he just smiled down at me and let me run and it seems he blended into the camp and killed all of us while we were celebrating our victory," the soldier replied while shivering, seeming to remember what had happened.

"Give this to general Budo and take him with you," Honest said after writing down a note and giving to to the soldier.

The soldier just stood up took the letter before running off out of the room.

The young emperor just looked at Honest and said, "I hope you find this demon and capture it so it can stop killing off our soldiers,"

"So do I, So do I…" Honest just said quietly.


End file.
